The Elite
by Aqua Queen
Summary: The Elite forms as two enemies are sent to Hogwarts leaving two bonds behind...angst, romance, adventure, ORIGINALITY...r/r...I'll keep writing if you do
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I got a teensy bit bored writing my other story and this just came to me…enjoy…this chapter isn't inappropriate but the story will be eventually so I know the rating is a little off for this chapter. 

Chapter 1

Don't be a Stranger

She looked up politely as her name was called and grinned. The owner of the melodic voice was Carolyn, her soul sister. Cesily was shocked to see her frowning down at her hands, which were holding a marigold and fern frond; Carolyn never frowned at flowers. Her pale blonde hair was teasing in the wind and she was beautiful, but for some reason her frown suffocated the beauty and emphasized all the ugliness that she hid inside.

"What's wrong?" Cesily closed her journal and dropped her fountain pen. Cesily's long deep brown hair flew up in a gust letting her greenish-gray eyes twinkle with amusement and Carolyn sat down next to her on the bench. She let the flowers drop into her lap as she leaned back.

"He's leaving…he's a…a…" Carolyn struggled with the words as tears welled up in her honey brown eyes.

"He's a what?" Cesily turned to face Carolyn's devastated profile.

"He's a wizard," Carolyn let out a sob and buried her face in her hands.

***

She was sitting across the road in the park comforting a friend when he walked out of the store. He held the book under one arm and a cup of coffee in the opposite hand and his hair rippled atop his head. Cesily Morgan…the name seemed to be whispered to him by the wind. She seemed to leave a trail of magic behind her as she walked aligning and realigning her hips and shoulders, he was infatuated with her. 

She waved to him as he crossed to the street and he waved back trying to keep himself from jumping up and shrieking with joy. Her friend, Carolyn got up and left her holding a small arrangement of flowers and Cesily sighed as she watched Carolyn lope away sadly. 

He walked towards her and felt carried along by the feeling of sheer ambition pumping through out his body. She looked at him with her gorgeous eyes and smiled showing pearly teeth and his heart fluttered as he sat next to her. Why was he doing this? 

"Hi, Austin," she said as he sipped his coffee nervously.

***

"I know she's magical, Sir, but there's something else," Minerva McGonagall ask Albus Dumbledore potently. Her strict eyes burned with a fierce sense of power.

"Well, she's very powerful, her family is very powerful, she just doesn't know it," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with a sense of humor at Minerva's rage.

"Her family isn't supposed to know it, she was supposed to be a squib, that's what the prophet said," Minerva paced the floor nervously, she couldn't believe she was doing this. 

"If her family gave up wizardry and she was supposed to be something she's not then she still has every right to join us here," Dumbledore sat at his desk behind the piles of entry letters.

"She's thirteen, predicted to be a squib, and we just found out she had magic blood now, doesn't that mean that maybe someone did something to her?"

"Minerva, maybe the prediction was a…"

"Halenitope never gave faulty predictions," Minerva stared coldly at the wall. 

"Fine, we'll give her a personal interview if it would put you at ease," Dumbledore beamed at her and pulled out his wand, "scones?"

***

The sun glowed orange against the crimson sunset as Cesily gazed out of her bedroom window. Her elegant script adorned the page of her journal and she hummed along to her favorite song playing on the radio. Carolyn's situation chased itself around in Cesily's head. Devin was not a wizard; there was no such thing as wizards. Carolyn loved Devin with all her heart, but he was going off to school to study magic, he was supposed to leave two years ago. 

Cesily filled her page with her opinions of magic and what it was. Magic? Devin only knew so little about what was going on, Carolyn even less, which basically left Cesily with nothing. Not that she needed to know, Devin and her weren't particularly close, in fact they weren't particularly friendly to each other, but everyone knew that Devin's friend Austin liked Cesily a lot, everyone except Cesily. 

The sky had gone from crimson to deep violet and pinpricks of light started to draw pictures across the sky. Yawning as she closed her journal, Cesily made her way to her bed and lay luxuriously across it. Poor Carolyn, she thought, as she drifted silently off to sleep.

***

Carolyn sat on the swing holding her flower between her fingers. The gentle rocking lulled her into deep thoughts about Devin Fischer, her boyfriend. He was perfect for her…he was an Aries, she was an Aquarius…a match made in Heaven, but then he was a 'wizard'. What that was supposed to mean Carolyn didn't know, she just wanted things to be normal again.

The breeze had calmed down and the sky was dark and star sprinkled, it was beautiful but Carolyn couldn't feel the beauty only the pain. The she heard it, his voice whispering her name softly and carefully. Devin approached her slowly his hands stuffed into his pockets and sat down next to her.

"Why?" Carolyn asked looking into his eyes.

"I don't know, I just don't know. You're not supposed to understand," Devin looked skyward and then towards the rows of shops lining the streets.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm too stupid or something? Please, explain," Carolyn was crying now, tears sparkling on her cheeks.

Devin opened his mouth slowly and spoke. "If I knew I would tell you, Carolyn. I'm not trying to hurt you, but we're different now you and me. I'm a wizard, and the head of the school thinks I'm special that's why I'm starting late. I want to do this, find out what it's about, and I'm sorry you feel that we have to end, but that's how I feel too. I'm sorry."

"Why are you here now?" Carolyn folded her arms angrily; she was outraged.

"I wanted to…give you something," Devin reached into his pocket and lifted out a bag, which he handed to Carolyn. Carolyn held it before opening it to reveal necklace with a very cryptic looking charm on it. It was made of petrified wood and was a squiggle shape. She gasped her name was engraved on it. "I was going to give it to you on your birthday next month, but since I won't be here then…" His sentence trailed off. "Goodbye, Carolyn, don't be a stranger," He left and walked slowly into the darkness until all that could be heard was Carolyn's soft sobs. 


	2. Pensieves, Reunions, and Dark Arts

A/N: Read on…this is a turning point chapter…have fun

A/N: Read on…this is a turning point chapter…have fun!

Chapter 2

Pensieves, Reunions, and Dark Arts

The letters had all been sent out and a special one was sent out to Cesily Morgan. It had read simply that she would be meeting with Headmaster Dumbledore to discuss future plans. Nothing about magic, nothing about Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall was pleased at the plan, Cesily Morgan may be powerful, but she could be under the influence of very dark arts. Dumbledore was also pleased, but had no idea what had happened. The Morgan family was once a very influential wizarding family in the war against the Dark Arts. The Death Eaters captured them and when they returned they gave up their magic by a ceremony held by the ministry. 

Dumbledore currently sat in his office stroking the head of Fawkes and gazing at all the portraits yawning and checking their pocket watches. His pensieve sat in front of him as he tried to recall the ceremony performed on the Morgan's. 

The room swirled around him and he was sucked down into the shallow dish. He was sitting on a wooden mezzanine above a courtroom. Conrad and Shelly Morgan sat at a table facing the Minister of Magic and his top advisors their wands in front of them. Conrad looked down at the table, his balding red hair and beard shining in the light. Shelly, beautiful Shelly, was crying at trying not to notice the accusing glares of the spectators as withdrawing from magic was frowned upon. 

The Minister stood and voiced over the crowd: "There will be silence!" Immediately, the crowd was silent. "We have here in front of us Conrad and Shelly Morgan of Templeton. They come before us to offer their plea of withdrawal from our magical society. They plead that the reason for this is as follows. They were taken captive by the Dark Side and put under a number of curses then forced to change their fidelity over to their side. The escaped and decided the only way to remain safe was to give up the practice of magic forever. Whereas their decision is frowned upon by our society, the ceremony will be performed immediately by Albus Dumbledore. Albus?" 

Dumbledore saw a younger version of himself rise and walk to face the Morgan's. A ripple of whispers flowed through the crowd as he reached into the pocket of his robe and take out a very old book.

"The first step in this process is remove your wands, Mr. Morgan, may I have your first?" Dumbledore took the wand in his hand and recited the passage. "By the power of magic and all that's above us I label this magical outlet as invalid and inoperable. So mote it be!" The wand floated upward in an aura of gold and exploded into a fine dust. He did the same for Shelly's wand as well. "Now, the second step is the vows. Conrad, please come here. Repeat after me. I swear that I shall not," Conrad murmured the reply, "continue the practice of wizardry," the reply was barely audible," and I understand that if I do for any reason the consequences will be very severe." The process was repeated for Shelly.

A man who wore a hood drawn loosely around his face came out next to Dumbledore with a silver tray holding two frothing flasks. The potion inside was yellow and had swirls of fuchsia simmering inside of it. Dumbledore heard himself clear his throat and continue on with the process. 

"This is the _extinctio auctoritas_ potion that will replace the magic in your blood with itself. If ever you try to do any magic, the substance will fuse and cause you certain death. Upon drinking this, you will be banished from the magical world. Conrad, Shelly, good luck," Dumbledore watched himself place a flask in front of Conrad and shake his hand and the give a flask to Shelly who tearfully drank it and shuddered. 

He felt himself rise up very quickly until he was sitting back at his office. Minerva McGonagall stood in front of him looking caustic with her lips pursed. "Cesily Morgan is here, her parents as well. They will meet with you immediately in room three fifty seven," She walked away as Dumbledore followed her humbly.

***

Cesily felt extreme curiosity as she walked through the large wooden doors serving as the entrance to the castle. There were no electric lights in the dingy stone entrance hall, but massive torches and portraits that moved. Her parents followed her as she walked in awed circles around the hall. Her mother bit her lip and squinted her eyes as she squeezed her father's hand. 

Cesily knew very little about this visit. Her parents had a very long discussion after the invitation to a meeting arrived. They decided it was best that she came. 

Not long after their advent, a tall man with a long crooked nose and long white hair and beard dressed in flowing robes walked down the staircase and greeted Cesily's parents with a hug and a handshake. A woman also stood at the foot of the stairs. She too was dressed in robes, but her hair was tied back tightly and she emanated a sense of stuffiness that only a teacher could have. 

"Ah," said the man kindly, "this must be Cesily," His eyes twinkled and smiled at her. 

"How do you do?" Cesily always had an air of politeness around adults, a quality that Carolyn always teased her about.

"I am well, very well. I am Professor Dumbledore, headmaster here at Hogwarts, now Conrad and Shelly please let Minerva give you a tour while I talk to Cesily," 

"Minerva! Is that really you?" Shelly rushed over to the woman leaning against the frivolous banister and threw her arms around her. 

"Yes, it is," The woman said laughing. Cesily's father went over to her and shook her hand. Cesily was shocked and simply followed the man out of the hall.

***

The room was very dark and musty as though the window had been shut for a thousand years. There was a fireplace, an armchair, and a wall of bookshelves. In the chair sat Lord Voldemort his catlike eyes brooding. Kneeling on the floor beside him was Bryce Tenor, a thirteen year old chosen to be heir to the Voldemort dynasty. 

Bryce had piercing blue eyes and black hair that fell across his eyes. Voldemort had taken him hostage during his birth. He was happy with his life… his destiny was great. 

"Dammit," Voldemort winced.

"What is it master, are you in pain?" Bryce leaned over the chair's arm and looked helplessly at his master's repulsive face.

"You stupid boy, I do not hurt. We have competition, Bryce. We will fight soon, you will go and study now," Voldemort shooed the boy off with an abrupt flick of his wrist. Bryce trotted away through the abandoned castle. 


	3. The Elite

A/N: Ah…the framework of a story has risen in my head and now it's time to string words together. Here's chapter three…enjoy it! I am also taking messages as requesting to become characters in the story…email me at [Amica3737@aol.com][1] and put Character request in the subject line. Describe the character and I'll choose the best to be in the story! I'll be away at camp until aug 11th so don't expect anything new…

Chapter 3

The Elite

The waves crashed up against the rocks sprinkling Carolyn in the face with a misty spray. She knelt forlornly upon the rocky coves jutting out into the depths of the oceans. Her dress flew majestically out around her along with her light golden blonde hair. Between her fingers she held a lotus flower that she peered at with ample eyes and let her bitter tears drip down to. The sun had begun to set casting orange and pink shadows across her heaving body creating a picture of beauty and immense sadness. 

The world had turned its back on her; Cesily was magical, too. The only people she had ever loved had betrayed her. Cesily, she thought ambiguously, the girl who once told she'd never leave me has now left me along with the one person I had ever loved. The tears flowed freely down her pale cheeks as she knelt tragically surrounded by her flowing lavender dress.

Sometime later she had drifted off to a difficult sleep full of dreams of Cesily and Devin kissing passionately and then turning Carolyn into a warty toad. She tossed and turned on the rock until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. Her eyelids fluttered open and she was looking into a pair of shocking blues cover with stray locks of black hair. "Hello, sleeping beauty. Did I wake you?"

***

Cesily thought helplessly of Carolyn as she followed Dumbledore down a dusky passage way. She had written her before she left Worthington telling her about her own magic. She was right, she did have magic. 

The passage writhed and twisted father and farther down until they reached a door. Dumbledore smiled at her and began to speak.

"Would you like some tea?" He asked.

"Uh, yes, please," She didn't notice that the door had swung open to expose a room stretching many meters down. A very long wooden table and chairs with plush upholstery we set up and portraits were hung along the wall. A chandelier glistened nobly in the warm light of candelabras and torches. 

At the table sat three other people, one of which was Devin, Carolyn's boyfriend. Cesily eyed him apprehensively before taking a seat next to the only other girl. The girl was wearing silky robes of misty green and had silver buds in her auburn bun atop her head. Cesily looked down at her own cotton dress and felt as though she paled in comparison of this other girl. Dumbledore, eyeing Cesily's seemingly discomfort conjured up a robe similar to her neighbor's except in pale blue. He handed them to her and pointed out a washroom.

Cesily changed into the robes; they were beautiful and very soft against her skin. She also pulled one of the diamond-ish looking flowers from a pot standing against the mirror.

"You look beautiful dear," came the voice of a woman. Cesily wheeled around and stared blankly into the empty powder room.

"Who said that?" 

"I did," came the voice again this time with a slight giggle.

"Who's "I"," Cesily said somewhat scared.

"The mirror, dear, I am the mirror,"

***

Austin stared blankly across the room where his girlfriend, or ex girlfriend, was standing with her hands on her jutting hips. Haiku Eepa, the extremely beautiful girl across the room, just stared coldly at Austin. She knew whom he really liked. That superficial Cesily girl with the dark and pale skin and captivating eyes who dressed like she was from the sixties.

She herself was quite a looker. Her skin was dark and creamy, her hair was black and smooth and she always dressed modernly. Presently, Haiku was wearing a white dress with a colorful scarf wrapped around her waist.

"Austin why do you lie to me?" She wasn't really all that sad, she never liked him all that much. She always craved the attention that she had succeeded in receiving and this was the only way to get more. 

"Because if I told you the truth it would be worse," He, too, was not devastated. He felt freedom welling up in his heart and found it quite difficult to keep from smiling.

"Well," Haiku offered awkwardly, "I'm dumping you." She stormed towards the door and looked back at Austin who was about to smile. "Aren't you going to say something?"

He merely shrugged and shut the door behind her. 

***

Carolyn slowly rose up on her elbows and peered into the piercing blue eyes of the boy crouching next to her. She managed a curious smile as he helped to her feet and walked her off the rocks and to a bench leaving the lotus flower sitting beautifully on the rock.

"How long were you watching me?" 

"Not long, you were thrashing about I thought you may be in trouble," the boy brushed a strand of black hair behind his ear and smiled at her.

"No, no trouble for me, uh…name…" 

"Bryce, yes, I'm Bryce, and you must be Carolyn," he smiled again, a dreamy sort of smile that made Carolyn shiver.

"Yes, I am…" Carolyn looked at Bryce quizzically and asked for answer with her eyes. Bryce shifted his gaze around the beach and finally sighed.

"I moved here and as I was walking I met a boy and he pointed you out laying on the rocks," he almost sighed again out of relief. 

"Oh, is that so. Did you hear about the boy named Bryce who disappeared last year?" Carolyn looked at him with a mischievous grin on her face. 

Bryce tensed, for that boy was he. He had learned that he had overcome a prophecy and was now a wizard with very limited power until he acquired his Key, an object that would supply him with power. In a desperate attempt to gain more he fell into the hands of The Dark Lord. He became a recluse with his master and performed on his every whim for fear of sudden death. The master was pleased with him and named him his heir. Bryce would be powerful, he already was.

"No, isn't that a coincidence though?" he nervously chuckled through gritted teeth.

***

Cesily had taken her place next to the girl in green robes at the long table. Across from her sat a boy with platinum blonde hair who stared at her with inquiring eyes. Devin also looked at her with contempt and Cesily chose to look towards Dumbledore's twinkling eyes. 

"You are the Elite," he said smiling broadly as he turned to look at each of the four children. "Before you were all born pronounced unmagical, but as you can tell you have magic now. You were all born under one of the four special stars, one for each of the elements. Ginny," he nodded to the girl sitting next to Cesily, "you were born under the star prevalent of the element of Earth. Devin, you were born under water. Draco, he said to the blonde boy, "you have air, and Cesily you were born under fire. You will be under the guidance of a man, who will teach you what you need to know before you go on your journeys," he stopped and beamed at the children.

"Sir," Ginny spoke, "what journeys?"

"Ah, Ginny, these journeys are to find your Keys. Not until then will you have full abilities."

"But I do have full abilities. This is my fifth year here at Hogwarts!" Draco spoke. 

"Draco, the abilities you have now are very elementary, by the time you reach the end of the year you will be able to do very little."

Draco's face contorted with anger and then calmed.

"You will all attend school throughout this school year and the summer where you will go on your journeys and reach your keys. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be your teachers. I suggest you go to your home with these lists and then purchase what you need and arrive back at school a day before the term begins. Goodbye."

The students rose speechlessly from their seats to recognize Dumbledore's departure. They stood looking at each other for a very long time before Cesily finally spoke. "I guess we should leave." Everyone nodded.

   [1]: mailto:Amica3737@aol.com



End file.
